Blood Limit
by weirddramagirl
Summary: A dark look at how far Itachi will go to test his blood limit. ItaHina or ItachiHinata in a sick kind of way.
1. Prologue

Fed up with out of character, lovey dovey fan fictions about Itachi I have written my own. It is dark, and you will find no love here, just my own interpretation of his character. I apologize for the people who like Hinata but she does not breakout and become awesome in this story. I wholeheartedly accept constructive criticism but please if you don't like this kind of story just don't read it.

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Prologue

Hinata fell to the ground panting for air and wiping the mess of blood and sweat from her hands onto the grass. The sun was just sinking under the tree line; she had been training all afternoon. Finding her way to her knees she coughed up some blood then slowly dragged her hand across her face.

She always felt pathetic regardless of how hard she worked. Although she was now 20 and a Jounin with her own team her efforts were overshadowed by the advancement of her peers. Most of them had become extremely powerful and a useful part of the village. She had improved greatly; however, it was never enough to keep up.

She finally made her way back onto her feet and decided it was time to quit for the day. Picking up her jacket she had earlier discarded she began to walk back to the main house. She was in one of the many Hyuga training grounds near the back of the property. Suddenly feeling a tap on her back she spun around to meet red eyes. Before she could even register the face she fell into an inverted world.

------------------------

His purpose in life was power and he would do anything for it. For generations the Uchiha's development had been stagnant, bringing a new meaning to the term blood _limit_. The lack of progress drove him mad until one day he found a solution written in a secret hiding place under the Nakano Shrine. Itachi killed his entire clan, save one, and then left to join one of the most notorious groups of criminals, the Akatsuki.

Now at the age of 25 his quest for greater strength had begun to plateau in the last few years. His brother had fallen to Orochimaru and was a useless drone; it seemed his clan was doomed.


	2. Chapter One

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Chapter One

Hinata's eyes flutter and then open, her body aches and her head is pounding. She feels something in her arm and suddenly becomes alarmed. The room is dark and she has no idea where she is. Then without warning it all comes back to her: the days of torture, pain, and haunting red eyes. She tries to sit up but her body is stiff and numb.

"So, you're finally awake." calls a voice from the corner.

A dark figure manifests where the voice had been and those red eyes appear. Hinata begins to shake violently; she tries to scream but her throat is so parched nothing comes out. Itachi calmly walks to her bedside and looks her over. She is dangerously thin and extremely pale with dark circles around her eyes.

He bends down and whispers in her ear. "You've been out for almost two weeks; I thought you might never wake up."

The words don't register, Hinata's mind is broken. All she can focus on is the onslaught of memories from the Tsukiyomi. Itachi releases his sharingan; she is no threat to him in this state. Not that she really ever would be a threat, but someone like him doesn't take chances.

------------------------

The days go by and Hinata falls in and out of sleep. She starts to regain some sense of things as well as some minor body movement. One day she finds food next to her bed and is able to maneuver some into her mouth. Slowly she weans herself back to mediocre health. The entire time she never sees Itachi and begins to think he was just part of a strange dream. However, he is there; slipping in and out of the room while she sleeps, bringing food when necessary, and adjusting her medical hook-ups.

------------------------

Hinata wakes up and looks over to the side of her bed and sees the same bland food. She slowly sits up and observes her surroundings. She is lying on a futon and the floor is covered in tatami mats. All the walls in room are plain white; one has a shoji (paper and wood) sliding door. There is a window on the wall behind her bed; it is long but very narrow and high up near the ceiling.

Hinata rips out the various tubes attached to her body, pulls herself to her feet, and activates her Byakugan. There is no one around that she can sense. She makes her way to the door but it is locked. She tries to kick it down but it won't budge. Then she notices a seal around it. She looks up towards the window. Normally she would never fit through it, but with her massive weight loss she decides to give it a try. Sending some chakra to her feet she scales the wall and squeezes out the window. She falls to the ground less than gracefully and scrambles to her feet.

The house is one story and fairly small. The inside was well kept but from the outside it looks as though it has been abandoned for quite some time. There is a small clearing around it and then trees in every direction for as far as she can see.

She makes a dash for the surrounding woods, not even bothering to choose a specific direction. Branches slap against her sides and face but she scarcely notices them. The only thought in her mind is escape.

After running for quite some time Hinata sees a clearing ahead and to her horror finds herself where she started. She turns back and runs another way only to make her way back to the house again. She realizes she must have been caught in some kind of genjutsu technique. Just then Itachi appears in front of her. She screams but is too tired and weak to run away. She falls to the ground in defeat, flashbacks ripping apart her mind.

"Silly girl, did you think I would let get away?" Itachi says in his usual calm voice.

Her mind races, she knows him; that face, those eyes. She learned about him from a briefing. He is Uchiha Itachi the S-rank criminal, a member of the Akatsuki and Sasuke's brother. She wonders what the hell he could want with her.

"It seems you are in better health" he mutters mostly to himself.

With that he picks her up, carries her inside, and tosses her none too gently onto the bed. He tears the cloths from her body then proceeds to remove his own. Hinata is overcome by panic, yet frozen by fear. Although she is twenty she has never been touched; she was saving herself for her husband.

Itachi's hands roll over her soft white skin. Holding her down with one hand he pumps his penis with the other to give himself an erection. Then while holding her arms down tries to push himself inside her. She screams out in pain as her hymen breaks. Her lack of lubrication, however, makes it nearly impossible for him to enter. He reaches into his discarded robe, produces a knife, then slices along her hip bone to her inner thigh and lets the blood trickle down.

He holds her down once more and begins to roughly push in and out of her, each time driving deeper. He looks straight into her eyes the entire time; his face lacking any emotion. She struggles against the weight of his body. His movements are fast but constant enough to calibrate a metronome. Finally he releases his seed deep inside her with a groan. Pausing for a moment before pulling out he releases the death grip he has on her arms. He gets up and leaves not even bothering to look back.

Hinata curls up in a ball and cries. She hears running water somewhere in the house. Everything seems like an insane confusing nightmare. The bed is a mess of blood and tears; her body shudders on its own accord. She falls asleep broken and with a sick, empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	3. Chapter Two

A few reviews would be nice to let me know if I am getting it right and if there is anything I could improve.

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Chapter Two

Hinata wakes up. Her legs are sticky and her insides are throbbing. She sits up and notices the door to the room is open. Hesitantly she walks towards it peeking out into the hall. The hallway is narrow with wooden floors and plain white walls. Itachi steps out from around a corner at the end of the hall.

"Take a shower, you're filthy," He tells her.

Not knowing what else to do she obeys, pausing for a moment to get her bearings. Itachi points to a door down the hall. She walks into the bathroom and closes the door. The room is clean and empty looking. There is a toilet to the left and a sink beside that, on the right there is a door. Beside the sink there is a small hand cloth and a bar of soap. She sits down and urinates, it burns a little and she winces at the pain. She peels off her clothes and walks thought the other door which leads to a room with shower and bath. There is a clean towel and a bar of soap sitting on a small wooden table.

She turns the water on as hot as it can get. It burns her skin but she doesn't care. She lathers up and begins the scrub herself. She does this harder and harder, trying to get any trace of him off her body. Her moments become erratic and her nails scrape over her hip taking off part of the scab. She looks down and watches the red running down the drain. Dropping to her knees she begins crying and the empty feeling returns to her stomach. A long time goes by as she sits there wondering why she is here and what he wants with her. The water turns cold but she doesn't care; it numbs her body. Finally she gets up and dries herself.

Hinata wraps the towel around herself and walks into the restroom to get dressed. She scans the room with her eyes but there is no sign of her clothing. The door opens and in walks Itachi. She backs up into a wall holding the towel closer to her body. The towel covers from the tops of her breasts to a few inches above her knees. Her wet hair looks black and sticks to her face and neck. There are still dark circles around her eyes and although she has gained some of her weight back she is still fairly gaunt. In the dim lit bathroom she looks almost dead.

Itachi walks towards her; she has no where to go. He picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder without a word. She screams and pounds her arms and legs against his body but her actions are futile. He drops her onto the bed and removes his clothing. She scrambles backwards but he grabs one of her legs and pulls her to him. He once again begins to touch himself.

When he is erect he rips the towel from her and pushes her down. He holds her wrists above her head. Then, positioning himself at her entrance, he pushes himself in about an inch. The water from the shower helps act as a sort of lubricant and he soon finds himself completely in. He looks straight into her eyes as he thrusts in and out of her. She turns her head to the side to avoid his penetrating stare and tries to zone herself out. His pace quickens and finally with a few slow pushes he finishes inside her. He rolls off and gets up to leave, never looking back.

She lies there not moving, tears rolling down her face. Her hands start to tingle as the blood rushes back to them. She hadn't even noticed they had gone numb from the pressure. Eventually she falls asleep.

------------------------

During the next week she falls deeper into depression. She is able to leave her room, shower, eat and walk around inside the house. She makes a few attempts at escaping but they are useless. Every day he rapes her, it's almost like a chore. She finally sinks so low she doesn't want to go on. She attempts suicide but that even fails. Itachi is always there, only making his presence know when need be. She begins to stop caring and her days blur together.

------------------------

Hinata wakes up sore and drags herself out of bed. She walks down the hall to the kitchen. The room opens into a seating area which seems large because of the lack of furnishing. It has a stove, fridge, and a sink with some counter space. In the dinning area there is a table with four chairs. The walls are white like the rest of the house with two sets of sliding doors. One set leads outside to a porch and the other leads to the living room which has never been lived in to her knowledge.

She pulls some eggs out of the fridge and cracks them into a pan. While turning on the stove she sets the pan on the burner then starts to scramble the eggs. As they cook she becomes nauseous from the smell. She feels starved and normally likes eggs but for some reason she finds herself running to the bathroom. She throws up a few times then rests her head on the cold porcelain.

After a few minutes she smells something burning. She runs back to the kitchen and turns off the stove. She scrapes the blackened eggs into the garbage then decides to have some toast instead. After breakfast she retreats to her room to lie down. She stares at the ceiling, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She has been sleeping a lot more recently, possibly because there is nothing better to do.

After a nice nap she decides to get up and take a bath. Her whole body aches, especially her breasts. She unconsciously rubs them as she walks down the hall. Stepping into the restroom she sighs and removes her clothing. She rinses off in the shower then steps into the tub. The warm water is soothing on her skin. She soaks for over a half hour then reluctantly climbs out.

------------------------

The whole day goes by and Itachi never comes for her. Although she is thankful she worries what this could mean. Several days pass in this manor. A few times she sees him around the house and fears he will take her, but he never does. Every morning she throws up, at first she thinks she is sick but then realizes it could be something else. She activates her Byakugan and looks down. Horror crosses her face as she notices the strange chakra in her abdomen.

Itachi silently watches the pathetic woman crying hysterically. After his brother fell to Orochimaru he had decided he could not let his life's work die off. He felt the only alternative was to produce an heir that could surpass him. He vigorously began researching all the blood limits to find the perfect combination. When he came across the Byakugan he was enthralled by the possibilities. Sources suggested that the Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan. After many generations of refinement combining the two distinct forms could perhaps result in something much stronger. Now everything was in place and he would finally see the fruits of his labor.


	4. Chapter Three

Warning: This story is NOT a romance.

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Chapter Three

Hinata is shocked and bewildered; she cannot understand why Itachi would do this to her. She thinks about his lack of lust and how the daily ritually was more like a chore. She is smart enough to realize his purpose is to produce a child. But what does he want with kid and why with her?

She lies on her bed thinking through the options. After a long time of contemplation she finds that regardless of how much she wants to she cannot bring herself to kill something that is half hers. The child gives her a reason to live.

------------------------

Itachi turns away from the woman as he hears one of his traps go off nearby. He has ringed the area with many devices that are activated by various methods. The person or persons who set it off must have safely gotten past many others to get this close. Thus they must be extremely lucky or formidable opponent(s). Itachi assumes the latter.

Hidden in shadow he scans the surrounding forest. There seems to be an injured leaf ANBU not too far behind the tree line. He assumes there are others. In a bold move he steps out into the clearing waiting for the ANBU to make the first move and reveal their positions. If he were anyone else this would be a ridiculously stupid move, but he is not anyone else. He is Uchiha Itachi, one of the most powerful ninjas to have ever come from the leaf village. He was an ANBU captain at the mere age of thirteen and since then has improved infinitely.

Several kunai with exploding tags hurl towards Itachi. They land all around him then instantaneously ignited together in one massive blast. The ANBU responsible for the attack looks on in anticipation until suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his back. He falls out of his tree to the ground with a thud.

A fuuma shuriken appears to slams into Itachi's side, but with a puff of smoke turns out to have merely hit an unsuspecting log. The anxious ANBU looks around when suddenly he comes face to face with Itachi. The ANBU promptly begins making hand seals all of which are copied, the attacks cancel out each other and in his moment of shock he receives a swift kick to the stomach. As the man is hunched over Itachi removes his head with one clean swipe from a knife enhanced with chakra.

Itachi notices the ANBU who was caught in his trap getting up, so he puts him out of his misery with Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball). The large fireball quickly incinerates the man before he has a chance to escape.

The two remaining ANBU split off in different directions to relay their information back to the village. Itachi sends Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique) at the ANBU to the left, which surrounds him in flame. As he chases after the one to the right he makes a hand seals and 5 Kage Bunshin appear around him. Three head back in the direction of the ANBU surrounded by fire. The other two clones catch up to the ANBU who went to the right and slow him down. In the mean time Itachi gathers chakra in his hand. He races towards the masked man hitting him with a fatal blow to chest using Chidori (Lightning Edge).

Itachi then dashes back to eliminate the last of his problems. However, much to his chagrin, the man has managed to escape. He curses himself for being for so haughty. It seems the ANBU squad didn't known who was responsible for kidnapping Hinata because if they did surely there would have been more reinforcements. On top of which they would have known better than to try any non-bloodline based jutsus on him, with the exception of taijutsus. Nevertheless, even taijutsus would be worthless unless they had more speed than him.

His main concern is to get out of the area as quickly as possible. The leaf village is a three day journey from the clearing and surely they would send better prepared troops now that they know the target.

Itachi enters the house to find the woman sitting where he left her. Hinata is startled when he walks in. She looks at him her eyes full of confusion and hate. She notices the blood spattered across his body and backs away. He pulls out his knife and grabs her by her hair. He begins to cut it all off, many times taking small chunks of skin with it. Hinata cries out in pain as she watches pieces of her hair float down all around her.

He drags her down the hall to a room she has not been in. She assumes it is his room. He changes his clothes and wipes the blood from his face and hands. He pulls out a container of cream and applies some to her head to stop the bleeding. Itachi then rips her clothes off and makes sure there are no other areas that need patching. Satisfied he carries her away. He leaves the house and sets her down on the grass stark naked.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Itachi calls out before the fireball leaves his mouth.

He pauses for a moment to make sure the house is burning correctly before picking the woman back up and racing off through the woods. He had removed her hair and clothing to make sure there was no trace or fiber from her left behind, intentionally or not, that the leaf could track to their next destination.

Hinata is confounded and cold as the wind bites her unprotected skin. All of a sudden it hits her, the blood on his body, the abrupt departure. The leaf must have finally come for her and he killed them. She thinks of who they could have sent, almost all of her friends and family were ninjas. Her eyes start to water. Itachi stops for a moment and looks down at her.

"If a single tear falls I will remove your eyes," Itachi says in an unusually harsh tone.

Hinata stares at him, terror racing through her eyes. She does her best to try to think of something else. The only somewhat happy thing that comes to mind is the child growing in her womb. She daydreams of escaping, of returning to the Hidden Leaf village, raising the baby herself and having someone that she loves and that loves her.

------------------------

They travel for two days straight with Itachi never stopping to eat, rest or even set Hinata down. Finally they come to the edge of a small town. Itachi drops Hinata and hands her his Akatsuki cloak to avoid suspicion. He takes her by the hand and bends to her level.

"If you misbehave your fate will be worse then death," Itachi whispers in her ear.

They enter the village heading straight for the inn. Itachi buys a room and places the woman inside. Just to be safe he knocks her out with a single finger to a pressure point. He sets her on the bed then leaves to gather supplies. He finds the items he needs: some warm clothing, a back pack, and climbing supplies. He locates a suitable restaurant and buys some food to go. He enters the room to find her asleep on the bed. Then he consumes his portion of the food props himself against the wall to rest.


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry this chapter took so long, school has started again so things are a little crazy. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story. Those of you who have not can die slowly like Itachi's victims! j/k… probably.

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Chapter Four

Hinata begins to stir; she rubs her eyes. Looking around the room she sees Itachi asleep against the wall near the door. She muses over the idea of escaping but as soon as she sits up his eyes pop open. Itachi is the epitome of a light sleeper. Over his many years of training he has developed so that even the slightest change in a room will rouse him. Hinata is not really surprised to see him awake; she has learned to expect failure.

She smells food and feels a rumble in her belly. She looks at him tentatively then to the boxes of take-out on the side table. He doesn't seem to care so she gets up and starts to dig in. Her half-starved state makes the mediocre food taste like a gourmet meal. However, after a few mouthfuls her nausea returns and she turns to the closest thing she can find: a small trash bin. She empties her stomach into the basket.

Wiping her face with her sleeve she realizes that she is still wearing Itachi's robe. Itachi watches with something close to amusement as the emotions play across the woman's face. Hinata feels disgusted to wear anything he has touched, as if she can once again feel his skin pressed against hers. Her first instinct is to rip it from her body; however, she realizes she has nothing else to wear.

"There are some new clothes for you in the bag over there," Itachi says, as if reading her mind.

This is by no means a kind gesture, simply a necessity. Hinata will need appropriate clothing for where they are going. Itachi doesn't want to run the risk of having to start his project over.

Hinata peers into the bag to find a plain black shirt, matching pants and a large winter coat, not unlike the one she wore in her youth, but this one does not have patches and has fur trimmings on the hood and cuffs. There are also some shoes with good tread, gloves, and some much needed undergarments. Regardless of the fact that Itachi has seen her body before she is careful to turn away and cover herself as much as possible while changing. Her skin crawls at the thought of him looking at her. However, Itachi could care less. He is busy thinking about his next move; always planning ahead.

The clothes are a comfortable fit and fairly flexible. She notices that sometime during her changing process Itachi has slipped on a large black winter coat as well. He throws a bag full of supplies on to his back and motions for her to follow. As they exit the inn Itachi slaps a tag on the door in one subtle move. The sun has yet to rise and as such there is no one on the streets yet.

When they are about a ten minute walk from the city Hinata hears a loud bang. She stops and looks back to see flames in the distance. She stares at him in horror for a moment before he forcefully grabs her arm, urging her to continue or to have it dislodged from its socket.

Itachi has made sure to destroy the Inn they stayed at to be certain there was nothing left in the room that could be used to track them. When purchasing food and supplies he used Henge no jutsu (the transformation skill) to give himself a different appearance. However, he only had the idea to do this after he had already encountered the innkeeper. He cursed himself for such a lack of planning but in the end everything worked itself out. He was able to kill two birds with one stone since the only person to see himself and Hinata went up in flames with the evidence of their presence. Unfortunately, so did the other guests staying there but Itachi could care less about such trivial matters. What is important is that in a country full of ninjas no one will give a second thought to the explosion. Most likely they will assume it was an attack from some neighboring village.

It is of the utmost importance that no one is able to track them to this new destination. In fact he doesn't even want to go there but feels it is the only safe place in this situation.

------------------------

The odd pair travels for almost eighteen hours before Itachi feels they have made enough headway to stop. He leads Hinata off the path for another half hour, bounding through trees, till he finds a suitable place to rest for the night.

"Go to sleep; you will need your rest for tomorrow," Itachi says in an emotionless voice.

Hinata is grateful to stop, her feet and back ache. She lies down on the cold ground and tries to sleep. At first her worries keep her awake but soon exhaustion takes over and she is out cold. When Itachi is sure she is asleep he allows himself to doze.

------------------------

The next morning they travel for many more hours until the road starts to curve to the right. Then, instead of continuing on the road, they head straight off into the woods until they come to base of a mountain.

Itachi pulls some climbing supplies out of his bag. He sends some chakra to his hands and feet and looks at the woman implying that she should do the same. Hinata stares up the side of the mountain in disbelief. It is extremely steep and seems to continue forever on up into the heavens. There are areas of jagged rock and other areas as smooth and slick as glass. She swallows hard and sends some chakra to her limbs. Itachi attaches a rope between the two of them for extra precaution or incase the damn woman tires to end her life again.

They begin to scale the wall at a steady pace to avoid getting tired too quickly. After an hour of this Hinata is breathing hard, her lungs hurt from trying to pull oxygen from the greatly thinned air. Her head is spinning; she looks up to see the top still towering above. Her grip becomes loose and she gets woozy. She slips but Itachi pulls her up onto a ledge. Her vision returns and she looks around. They are on a flat mesa-like area at the top of the mountain. There are a dozen or so buildings and some farm land. She wonders if she is hallucinating but realizes this must be a very powerful illusionary technique to hide the entire village. A few men in black come up to greet them.

"Itachi-sama," the men say in unison bowing.

Hinata notices the red clouds on their outerwear denoting their alliance to the Akatsuki. Itachi nods to them and they respond by relaxing their stance.

"Take this woman to my house; I have things to take care of," Itachi say before walking off.

Hinata stands up and stares at the men with horror. She can see the lust in their eyes. At the Akatsuki hideout women are few and far between. One of the men grabs Hinata by her arm and drags her towards the cluster of buildings. Hinata doesn't even struggle; she is lost in thought wondering what the next horrible thing to happen to her will be.


	6. Chapter Five

This is the updated version of the chapter. The old one was full of flaws! My editor is becoming lazy and doesn't really care for fan fiction. If anyone is willing to become my new editor I can't offer much but your name or pen name will appear on the fic and you will get to read it before anymore else. The hardest part of the job is keeping everything in the right tense. If you feel up to it send me an e-mail. Thank you!

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Chapter Five

Hinata is taken into a reasonably sized house; it is very simple but seems to have the necessities. It is better furnished then the previous house of her captor and has minor decorative qualities. The men stop in front of a door.

"This will be your room," says the man still holding her arm.

He opens the door and releases her with a push into the room, closing the door with a slam behind her. Hinata looks around her new residence. The room has an American style bed with a rather ornately carved, dark walnut bed posts. The bed spread is silk embroider with red and black obscure patterns. The room has an armoire, dresser, desk and a chair all made out of the same walnut as the bed. Tempted she walks over to the bed and lies down. Her fingers move lightly across the soft fabric as she buries her head in the pillows. She brings he legs up to her abdomen and wraps her arms around her legs. Her mind is racing but even so she finds herself drifting, and moments later she is asleep.

Two of the ninjas that escorted Hinata to her room sit in front of the door. One is fairly tall with long black hair pulled tightly back with a tan piece of string. The other is shorter with a jagged scar that runs from his left eye through his lips.

"When Itachi is done with her I call her first" the taller ninja states bluntly.

"If there is anything left of her" scoffs the scared ninja. "I say we fuck her now. It has been far too long since anyone has brought a woman back, let alone a live one!"

The taller man just shakes his head, "Do you have a death wish? I am waiting until we at least know her purpose."

The smaller mans scowls, even he can't argue with that, still it had been quite some time he had felt a warm woman beneath him.

------------------------

A week goes by and Itachi does not return. Different pairs of ninjas take turns guarding the house. Most of them spend their time training in back yard.

Hinata lets her wounds heal and begins taking in her surroundings. She considers what she knows about the surrounding area. She wonders if the leaf village is still searching for her. She needs to retain hope, if not for herself at least for the child growing inside her.

------------------------

Hinata rolls over again for the thousandth time, she can't sleep. She gets up and walks to the door then stops and activates Byakugan. The guards are in the kitchen near the front of the house. Quietly she slips through the door and down the hall to the back of the house. As she steps outside the cold air rushes to meet her, the sky is clear. There is no moon this night, but the stars are bright enough to light the little village. She pauses only for a moment to consider escape, when her senses quickly return to her. How far would she get before they caught her? Because inevitably they would. And what would they do to her? To the child? No, not today, she tells herself. Instead she finds a stump and sits down.

How long she has been sitting there she doesn't know, but her hands and feet are thoroughly numb. She hears something behind her and stands up and turning her head just in time to see a dark figure, his gruesome scar glowing softly in the star light. She opens her mouth, but her scream is muffled by a large hand. She bits down hard and tastes the salty warm blood flow into her mouth. But the assailant behind her doesn't even flinch; in fact she swears she hears a faint chuckle. He pushes her down on the ground; instinctively her hands shoot out in front of her to lessen the impact. She kicks out widely but he presses his weight down on her. With his other hand he starts pulling off her clothes. She hears the zipper on his pants and feels his girth, warm and hard, pressed against her inner thigh. His other hand forcefully pulls her legs apart. She winces knowing what to expect next, but instead her breath is taken as his full weigh collapse down on her. Suddenly she realizes her mouth has been release, the hand has gone limp. She screams out, but he isn't moving. She pulls herself out from under him just in time to see Itachi walk into the house.

She gathers up her clothing and a sits for a long time considering what has just happened. Why did he save her after everything he has done? Why the fuck would he even care!? But deep inside she knows why… Protectively she holds her stomach as she stands up. She gives one last glance towards the edge of the mesa and reluctantly walks back into the house.

The dwelling seems quiet, almost too quiet. She walks into her room. Itachi is there waiting. She opens her mouth to mutter something along the lines of a thank you, but he interrupts her.

"You could have ruined everything! I don't know what compelled me to choose you. Even if you are the Hyuga's head family successor, you are the weakest most pathetic ninja I have ever encountered." With that he begins to walk towards the door. He pauses for a moment and without turning to face her says "And if you even think of leaving this place know that orders will be given to remove your legs if need be, they are of little use to me at this point."

As door closes with a thud the energy drains from Hinata's legs, she sinks to her knees. She can feel the hot tears welling in her eyes, her shaking hands ball into fists. Against her will a sob chokes its way out. The floodgates open and her tears are unleashed. Her fist slams the ground and then she collapses onto the floor.


	7. Chapter Six

I require a new editor, someone who can read for spelling and grammar errors as well as flow and proper tense. I have a bad habit of switching tenses because of the style I wrote this story in. If anyone is interested please send me an e-mail. You will get to read my work first and have your name or pen name on the story.

Written by Weirddramagirl

Edited by Schwa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Blood Limit:

Chapter Six

Hinata is an emotional wreck, her sprit broken, she moves through her days as a zombie, with little concern for anything. Days turn into weeks and weeks into months. As her body swells Itachi is seen less and less. A medic-nin stops in once in a while for checkups, he is not very sociable or gentle as a doctor should be, he does his work and leaves. For the most part the guards ignore her. She spends her time lying in her bed or starring hopelessly at the stars.

------------------------

Another ear shattering scream comes from the room. Men scatter this way and that, trying in vain to be of some help. A ninja rushes in with a fresh bowl of cool water and proceeds to wipe Hinata's brow. She is soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. She has now been in labor for fourteen hours.

"I can see the head, push, PUSH!" yells the medic-nin.

Hinata's face is streaked with tears. She breathes in short puffs then grinds her teeth for another push. Her fingers rip holes in the bedspread as she screams.

Then after what seems like an eternity the child is finally expelled from her aching body. She looks up at the child and can't help but allow a smile to come to her face. She collapses on her pillow just as Itachi enters the room. It has been months since she has seen him, fear grips her heart, a need to protect her child. But it is too late, she is exhausted and already falling into unconsciousness.

Itachi looks down on the bloody mass of perfectly selected genes. He stares straight into the child's milky white eyes which contrast with the tuft of matted black hair on its wrinkly head. The medic-nin breaks Itachi's train of thought, "It's a boy" he states, as if Itachi couldn't tell.

------------------------

Hinata's eyes open and close slowly, she starts to focus in on the room. Abruptly, she sits up realizing what had transpired and unaware of how much time has passed. She quickly scans the room in a panic. Her eyes settle on the newly placed crib a few feet from her bed. She drags herself up and stumbles over to the crib. Her child is peacefully sleeping, clean and healthy looking. She desperately wants to hold him in her arms but does not want to wake him; instead she stares at him for a while before returning to her own bed for some much needed rest.

------------------------

The mother holds her child close and cradles him back and forth. She runs her fingers over his soft skin.

"My little Kazuki," she whispers in his ear.

That is his name. He is her 'shinning one', the only happiness she has left. She considers the situation they are in. Although she is unsure what Itachi wants with her child, she is certain it will not be good. She hasn't seen Itachi in several weeks and she is beginning to hope that maybe she will find a way to bring her child to safety. But for now she waits and she plans.

------------------------

Hinata checks the area again with her Byakugan. She lifts the child from the crib, holding him close. She prays that her baby will not cry, and as if he understands the need for silence he doesn't make a sound. She makes her way down the hall to back door, carefully placing her feet so the floor boards don't creak. She makes it into the back yard. Another scan, the area is clear. She takes to the sky, the scattered trees are at least some form of cover. She focuses chakra to her feet, moving fast, but landing so gently that that no sound resonates. Her chest rises and falls at the steady pace, regardless of her increased activity she knows must control her breathing to be silent. She allows a small smile to come to her face as the edge of the mesa comes into view. But her expression suddenly turns to that of terror as red eyes appear and block her way.

She jumps to the ground, protectively holding the infant close. Itachi walks menacingly towards her. Hinata is frozen in fear, she does not move, she cannot move. Her world spirals into a familiar red. Itachi removes the child from her arms and sets it on the ground, never once taking his gaze off the woman. The child beings to cry. Guards rush out of the house, realizing the situation one cautiously moves towards the child and picks it up. Noticing that Itachi is engaged in Tsukiyomi, the guards retreat with the infant.

------------------------

Hinata watches as Itachi beings severing the fingers of their child, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He follows this by removing the every appendage, one at a time. A river of blood flows from the gaping wounds. Hinata can hear her baby scream, not just cry, but an ear wrenching scream that shakes her to the very core. She can do nothing, not even turn away. Itachi brings the knife to his mouth and licks the blood, his own child's blood. Thirsty for more he slices down the chest and removes the infant's heart. Holding it up in his hand while it still beats, he squeezes it hard until it bursts. Blood splatters across Hinata's face. Even though the child is dead blood continues to spew from every gash until Hinata finds herself drowning in it. Then just as she thinks the lack of oxygen will claim her life the horrendous scene begins again. Hinata watches in horror as the nightmare replays over and over. After only twelve hours in Itachi's world, a matter of minutes in reality, she is broken; she can not take it anymore. Itachi releases her, she falls limp on the ground outside. He walks back towards the house, not even bothering to pick her up.

------------------------

Hinata wakes up cold and frightened. She realizes she is outside and the sun is setting, she can see the edge of the mesa at the horizon. For a moment her only thoughts are escape, but then it all comes rushing back to her. Panic rips through her very soul. She screams and throws herself back to the ground, pounding her head, trying in vain to remove the images from her mind. She digs her nails into her skin and clenches her teeth.

Her breathing begins to return to a normal rate. She closes her sore eyes, red from the recent surge of tears. Squeezing them tight once, she reopens them with a new look on her face, a look of determination. Her body is still shaky but she stands anyways, gazing at the house. She doesn't know what she will find in there but she knows she must enter, for the sake of her child.

**Note:** Everything in this story has a purpose and the name of Hinata's and Itachi's child is no exception. I spent a good amount of time looking through names to find one that was appropriate. Kazuki is a male name in Japanese that has several meanings. In this story I am using two of the meanings: "first of a new generation" and "shining one". Kazuki is the first of a new blood line as well as being Hinata's 'shining one', he is her hope and the light of her life.


End file.
